


One Touch

by ColourlessZero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Afterlife, Death, EnnoAka Weekend, EnnoAka Weekend 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourlessZero/pseuds/ColourlessZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A three chapter fic for EnnoAka Weekend 2016</p><p>One touch and Akaashi Keiji fades into black nothingness. Slowly, drop by drop the blackness drains away to reveal a kaleidoscope landscape of stars and clouds where he meets a strange and beautiful creature.</p><p>Day 1: <strike>Distance</strike> / Touch<br/>Day 2: Dreams / <strike>Magic</strike><br/>Day 3: <strike>Fate</strike> / Choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch

**Author's Note:**

> The first ever EnnoAka event!! I am so SO excited about this. I hope we all have an amazing EnnoAka Weekend together =D 
> 
> Day 1: ~~Distance~~ / Touch

Life after death. The idea has never appealed to Akaashi, though he can see why it can be attractive to other people. It gives them hope that maybe there’s something more to their lives. A purpose or some greater goal they can reach for. Maybe even a reunion with loved ones who have passed on. For Akaashi, however, the vastness of eternity, going on indefinitely is terrifying to him. There will never be a definite end. There will always be what-ifs, unanswered questions and words that are never said. Just like a book series that remains unfinished due to an author’s untimely death.

Not once did he ever believe that there was something after death. This strong non-belief makes him feel safe. It gives him a bastion against the fear of the unknown. True, these are cowardly thoughts. Not believing in something simply because he doesn’t want it to be true. However, Akaashi is proud (and relieved) to say that he is absolutely right.

He remembers it as though it was yesterday. Or was it a second ago? Or was it a decade ago? It doesn’t matter, he supposes. Time doesn’t exist here in this nothingness. No longer measured by the ticking of his heart or the tempo of his breathing.

For the sake of simplicity, he pretends it happened yesterday (a second ago, or a decade ago depending on his mood).

The sky was a dull grey and rain poured down in fat, heavy drops. Pitter patter they splattered on the ground and trickled down the road. People hurried so they wouldn’t get wet, their feet splashing in growing puddles and angled their umbrellas against the wind. A typical Winter’s day: dreary, colourless and cold.

Akaashi didn’t have an umbrella that day when he walked home from the station. He did have music and headphones though. It was a stupid mistake he would later rue.

The crossing was only a few metres away providing the grey scene with its only colours. The road, shiny with rain, reflected flashes of red and fingers of liquid gold streaming across the pitted, black surface. Gold then shifted to green, sliding wetly across the tops of cars and splattered puddles. Excellent citizens who diligently waited for the lights to change with patience stood at the crossing braving the rain.

But Akaashi was irritable and impatient.

A light rain was fine. Heavy rain? No, thank you. As beautiful as the lights were reflected in water he had little interest in taking the time to admire them. He hated being cold and wet. Especially in this horrible wind that tore at his clothes and ripped air away before he could breathe it in. In a moment of misguided brilliance he thought he could quickly dash across the rain-slick road to take a shortcut. A truck meandered by and Akaashi crossed the road without hesitation as he liked a song on his phone. After all, he had done it a hundred times before.

He should never have done it a hundred times.

He never heard the car coming or saw it hurtling towards him until it was too late. He remembered nothing about the car, but he did recall the driver.

The driver's face was warped and distorted by the rippling rain on his windshield. The light was a mottled yellow on his face, then turned into an angry, molten red. Everything burned in the harsh light. Pale skin and dark hair, his mouth was stretched into a scream Akaashi couldn’t hear above the infernal screeching of the brakes. Everything was too bright. Too loud. Blinded, his ears hurt and he couldn’t move. Frozen on the watery, black road Akaashi briefly wondered if it was a reflection of his own face. Then the car crashed into him and ground him into the back of the truck.

Surprisingly, it all happened so fast there wasn't any pain. It was just a touch that swept across his body. A moment of not unpleasant heat spread from the point of impact and then it was gone. In hindsight, that might have been blood loss. No matter the reason for the peculiar sensation, everything went dark and faded to nothingness. It was exactly what Akaashi expected death to be like.

And Akaashi grew complacent.

 


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi wakes up to stars and clouds only to discover he's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Dreams / ~~Magic~~

Akaashi doesn’t know when it started, but now he can tell that it's definitely there. He notices it the same way he notices autumn leaves begin to change their colours. He simply doesn't. At least, not until the leaves are obviously not their original colour. 

At first it was just a droplet, a split second of clarity in the darkness before it swirled black like ink overpowering a drop of water. It was a strange feeling teetering on the edge between sleep and wakefulness. Having had no other experience to compare it to, Akaashi thought it felt like he was about to fall into a dream. 

Now the droplet is a soft, steady rain. Little streams trickling through his mind down through little cracks and fissures he never realised were there in the first place. His black consciousness dilutes into transparent light. For the first time in what feels like an eternity Akaashi opens his eyes. 

He can’t help but gasp at the sight that unfolds before him. Swirling nebulous light seem to part for him, revealing a symphony of stars and galaxies caught in a grand, cosmic dance. He sees deep into the velvety black sky as it turns. Past the constellations he knows, past the planets and asteroids he’s read about. He sees deep into space and beyond. Binary stars and unknown galaxies fated to collide. He sees universes blooming into existence and disappear with a pop. 

So intoxicated with the kaleidoscope sky he thinks he can lie here forever, looking into this infinite sky. They’re so lovely he wishes he could touch the stars. Absentmindedly, he reaches out a hand. The sky presses down on him in a bewildering embrace that holds him close without touching him. Akaashi snatches his hand back, eyes wide. The sky releases him, returning to it’s original position.  _ What was that?  _ Tentatively, he reaches his hand out again. 

Like a shy animal, the sky comes closer. It’s warm and soft. Completely different from the chilly night air he is expecting. Carefully, his outstretched arm reaches past a few constellations swirling around his forearm. He literally plucks a star from Scorpio. It’s a tiny thing. A warm, flickering candle flame walking around on his palm. He makes a small noise of adoration. It’s adorable. He holds it close for a moment, marveling at its warmth, before putting it back with its family. Curious now, he reaches his hand for different parts of the sky. He doesn’t think to stop until an angry star cluster protests at being scooped up from its home. Hastily apologising, he promises to ask first next time and be more respectful of personal space. 

Sitting up and rolling his shoulders a bit, Akaashi finds the ground is made of puffy clouds and when Akaashi looks down between them he sees the Milky Way streaming below him. A glowing river of light. 

Then he looks down at himself. He's completely naked, though it doesn’t really bother him since he assumes this is all a dream. What surprises him is the lower half of his body. He no longer has legs. Instead he has a billowing tail of grey and black smoke. Unsure what to feel about this new development he hopes he can still somehow get around. It would be nice to explore instead of being trapped in one spot. He moves the tail experimentally. To his delight he floats through the air. Twisting this way and that way, the air feels like silk against his skin. He laughs. This is far more fun than walking. He’s flying among the clouds. 

He wanders about, visiting his favourite constellations and star clusters. As he floats he begins to hear a faint voice. It’s a whisper but it echoes and carries across the space. With every swish of his smoke tail the voice grows clearer.

_ A new character in a dream?  _ Filled with anticipation, Akaashi closes his eyes and cups his ears. Soon he can make out actual words. 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry, please, let me leave.”

The voice keeps repeating the same words, only to choke back tears. The voice is crying.

Akaashi looks around. Judging by the sound, the voice is coming from somewhere to his right. 

He doesn’t go very far when he sees the strangest, most beautiful thing. More beautiful than the cosmic scenery he’s so enthralled with. It turns out the hapless sobbing and string of apologies comes from a strange creature.

The creature is curled up, his arms wrapped tightly around himself like it's the only thing holding him together. He too has a smoke tail instead of legs tucked close to his body as he floats atop the clouds like a mirage. 

Looking down at his own smoke tail Akaashi supposes he shouldn’t call the creature strange at all. He decides he should stop thinking of it as a creature rather than a man.

The man cries with these strange black eyes. It isn't just the irises, but the entire eyeball that's a glossy black. The universe dissolves in them and trickles black down his mournful face. Sometimes he rubs at his dark tears, then galaxies and constellations smear across his skin glittering and shining.

Akaashi knows it's rude to stare, but he doesn't think normal everyday rules apply to dream figments. He drifts up close to look at the constellations falling out of the man's eyes. He doesn't recognise any of them. 

They drip off the curve of his cheek. A curious Akaashi brushes away the constellation encased in that glittering tear. It tingles warm on his fingertip. He wonders if it tastes like salt. Maybe it has a whole new flavour he’s never experienced before. 

Akaashi has just raised his finger to his lips for a taste test when the dream figment flinches away from him with a startled cry. He claws at his chest, black eyes wide with uncontrollable fear. The black tears pour down as heavily as the rain did when Akaashi died.

Akaashi feels awful about the reaction. He didn’t mean to upset him. 

“What are you?” The man asks sharply. His voice shakes and he’s crying again. 

“Uh…” Akaashi is taken aback. It should be him asking that question. Not the other way around. Since this is his dream and all. 

“What are you?” Desperation takes all the sharpness from the man’s voice. Any illusion of strength becomes brittle and crumbles to dust. His words clog up in his throat like a blocked drain pipe, a watery gurgle until at last he chokes out: “I said I was sorry.” His voice shakes and his hands reach up to tear at his own hair. His face twists, “Are you a nightmare come to haunt me?”

This, Akaashi realises far too late, is no dream concocted by his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be the longest of the three >.> Hopefully you guys are enjoying this


	3. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi discovers the strange creature's true identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: ~~Fate~~ / Choice

_ Are you a nightmare come to haunt me?  _

The question rattles around inside Akaashi’s cranium, faster and faster until it shatters into a million pieces. Every shard, every sliver screaming in his ears. 

_ Are you a nightmare come to haunt me? _

_ Are you a nightmare... _

_ A nightmare... _

_ Nightmare, nightmareNIGHTMARE _ **_NIGHTMARE_ **

Silence.

His mind is still as a mirror. He sees nothing in front of him except for the man’s black, black eyes and black, black hair. Then it all comes flooding back. A black road drenched in rain and blinding flashes of light which pierce the eyes with red, gold and green needles. The distorted face stretched into a scream...

“YOU!” Akaashi roars. “IT’S  **_YOU!_ ** ” Anger and rage buzzes in his mind. A fist connects to a solid jaw, inducing a pained yell. Before he knows it Akaashi has initiated the only fist fight he’s ever had.  _ To hell with control _ . Everything he sees is red,  _ RED,  _ **_RED._ ** He hits the man who killed him again and again. The sound of flesh colliding against flesh.

The man screams, curling up protectively trying to protect his head. In between trying to shove Akaashi away he chances a glance at Akaashi who’s shrouded in writhing tendrils of dark smoke. Realisation flickers across his features, black eyes widening. It’s unlikely that Akaashi would stop. 

Are the man’s pupils dilated with fear? When a person’s entire eye is black with the universe ghosting over the top it’s incredibly difficult to read them. That doesn’t matter to Akaashi though. He won’t stop. He has forever to punish this reckless driver who cut his life short. 

Not even the law can stop him here.

“ **ENOUGH!** ” 

The man unfurls like a whip. He traps Akaashi’s wrists in strong, firm hands, “Enough.”

Akaashi feels the low vibration running through the man’s hands. Electric white light rippling across the man’s skin. The lightning to Akaashi’s raging storm.

Akaashi twists and struggles in the man’s hold, their smoke tails tangling up. He growls in frustration. He may be taller than this man, but the man is stronger. Still, Akaashi reminds himself he has forever to fight his way free. The dead don’t tire.

The man only grips onto his wrists more tightly. He’s getting irritated now. His entire form burns white-hot. 

It sears Akaashi’s eyes, reminding him of how all the lights burned right before he died. He wants to look away but the man’s dark eyes are black holes drawing him in, forcing him to look into the void.

The man is burning so brightly lightning arcs across his skin, “You shouldn't have been jaywalking! You should have used the crossing!”

Akaashi opens his mouth ready to spit out a scathing retort, but finds himself lost for words. He stops struggling and the man lets him go.  _ Shit. He’s not wrong.  _ Akaashi’s lips press into a hard line. The smoke dies down a bit in the temporary silence. In response the man’s skin dims just a little. Crossing his arms Akaashi turns away from his murderer.

“You were going too fast.” He hisses between his teeth.

“I was _ not _ .”

“Yes you were,” Akaashi whips around to face the man, black and grey smoke flaring wildly around him. With every word Akaashi viciously stabs his finger into the hollow of the man's shoulder. “If I weren’t there you still would have crashed into the truck.” 

The man backs away in fear trying to push him away, but Akaashi in his rage only lunges closer engulfing them both in soot and ash. This is all  _ his _ fault. Akaashi had things left unfinished. Friends and family to be happy with. If it weren’t for the fact he had the foresight to write a will well before old age he would be worried about them right now. 

“You still would have killed yourself all on your own!” Akaashi’s bellowing echoes so powerfully the stars shiver and shake violently. A few plummet through the clouds, tails flaring brightly behind them.

Akaashi drops his hand, breathing heavily. He feels like a mess on the inside. But getting all of that out...it’s something he didn’t know he needed. 

The man on the other hand is staring at Akaashi, then tilts his head up to the sky before his eyes slide shut. He stops crackling with burning light. No longer living lightning.

“That’s true,” He admits quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“We were both in the wrong.” Akaashi concedes, calmer now.

The man exhales heavily. He seems to relax, the set of his shoulders not so hunched anymore. Staring into the sky, he looks at something unreachable with those strange universe eyes, “What’s your name?”

“My name…” The question catches Akaashi off guard. A name seems to insignificant here in this place. It’s been so long he has almost forgotten it. Somewhere inside his head he finds his name buried beneath memory. “Akaashi Keiji.” It tastes foreign on his tongue even though it carries a hint of familiarity.

“Akaashi Keiji.” The man repeats slowly and quietly to himself, rolling the syllables around in his mouth, “That’s a nice name.”

It really has been too long. The sound of his name on someone else’s lips stirs up something inside him. He feels like crying. He rubs at his eyes, and when his hand comes away it’s smeared with tiny galaxies suspended in liquid blackness.  _ Oh, I see.  _ “And you? What’s your name?”

Akaashi’s question drags the man back from where his mind wandered far into the sky. In his surprise, his face relaxes into one that isn’t twisted with fear or anguish. It’s not an unattractive face, Akaashi thinks.

After a long time the man answers, “Ennoshita Chikara.”

_ Quite fitting. A name meaning ‘power’ for someone made of lightning. _ “Ennoshita Chikara.” Akaashi repeats. He watches Ennoshita closely. 

Ennoshita smiles deep from his heart and the universe drains from his eyes, down his cheeks and drips off his chin down through the clouds. The blackness drips away with swirling galaxies to reveal brown eyes, friendly and warm.

“Ennoshita, what colour are my eyes?”

“They’re green. Before they were black. Your entire eye was black with little stars in them.” Ennoshita pauses, thinking. “Were mine black before as well?”

“Yes, they’re brown now.”

“Oh,” Ennoshita rested a hand on his own cheek. 

Ennoshita seems to be thinking, his forehead wrinkles in concentration. Akaashi has nothing to say. So he remains silent and entertains himself with the endless expanse of the starry sky above them. Smoothly extending and retracting his arms he bounces the sky in and out, the same way he used to toss a volleyball in high school.

“What now, Akaashi-san?”

“Just Akaashi is fine,” He stops tossing the sky. “And what do you mean? We're both dead and there's nothing we can change about that.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Well, I know for certain there’s no way I survived. Since I was crushed between your car and the truck.”

Ennoshita is silent for a moment. “Makes sense.” Another pause and Ennoshita speaks in a voice so detached Akaashi has to watch him out of concern. “I don’t think I did either to be honest. The front of the car...it folded in on itself.” He looks down, wrapping his arms around himself the same way Akaashi first found him among the clouds and stars.

If they are talking about someone else being dead Akaashi can at least say “I’m sorry for your loss” or something to that effect. What can he say when he needs to comfort someone over their  _ own _ death? He can’t tell Ennoshita that there’s a better place, an afterlife or anything to do with reincarnation when he himself isn’t certain of those things. Lying or giving Ennoshita false hope will just be cruel. What can he say when there are no words?

Akaashi spends too much time trying to think up words that aren’t there. Meanwhile, Ennoshita is curled up again. His eyes are black again.

Akaashi panics.

He has to bring him back. If there are no words then he won’t use them. 

Floating close to Ennoshita, Akaashi enfolds him in gentle arms, treating him like spun glass. He tucks Ennoshita’s head into his shoulder and reaches his hand up to soothingly run his fingers through soft, black hair.

After a while Akaashi feels Ennoshita relax. Strong arms hug him back a little too tightly, but he doesn’t mind. He feels something warm, tingling in little trails down his shoulder. Ennoshita sniffles.

“It’s ok,” Akaashi rubs comforting circles on Ennoshita’s back. “Let it all out.”

Ennoshita cries silently and Akaashi feels black tears running down his shoulder. They stay like that for a while until Ennoshita pulls back. 

“Thanks for the shoulder.”

Akaashi breathes a sigh of relief, “You’re welcome.” Ennoshita’s eyes are brown now. He hopes it stays that way.

“Akaashi,” Ennoshita says in a solid voice. All traces of grief absent from his determined face. Instead there is a quiet strength. “Let’s leave this place.”

Akaashi isn’t surprised. He saw this coming. He gets the impression that Ennoshita wants something more from death than clouds and stars, though he isn’t sure what exactly he wants.

“Look, you can either stay here or come with me. It's your choice, but I would like it if you came with me.” Ennoshita offers Akaashi his hand palm up. He looks Akaashi in the eye, deep brown meeting bright green. 

Akaashi stares at the hand. They look sturdy and warm. As open and friendly as Ennoshita’s face. Akaashi wants to take it, but he's afraid of where Ennoshita will lead him. What will they find? If it’s reincarnation he doesn’t want it.

“Please, come with me.” Ennoshita says softly. 

Akaashi looks away in shame. He's such a coward. 

Ennoshita drops his hand and straightens up. Eyebrows draw close in dismay, “I guess this is goodbye.” 

The silence is thick. Akaashi suspects Ennoshita doesn't know how to farewell a dead man. Neither does Akaashi to be honest. Akaashi hopes he changes his mind. Hopes that he'll stay in this star-filled sky.

“Take care.” Ennoshita drifts off among the clouds. 

His back grows smaller and smaller while Akaashi’s fear grows larger and larger. Akaashi clenches his fingers so hard his nails cut into his palms. 

“Wait!” Akaashi’s voice echoes between the stars.

As he reaches his hand desperately to catch Ennoshita something changes in the dimension. The distance between them snaps close together with a resounding crack. Like a stretched rubber band being released. In an instant, a fracture of time, Akaashi reaches Ennoshita. “I’ve changed my mind.”

He grips Ennoshita’s hand so tightly there's no way it doesn’t hurt. Embarrassed by his impulsive actions Akaashi quickly lets go. This place is doing strange things to his mind.

But Ennoshita still holds his hand in a warm, gentle grip and begins leading Akaashi into the sky. 

“You won't let go?” Akaashi asks, incredulous. 

Ennoshita gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Never. I'll get us out of here.” 

“Last time you led me out of something you killed me.”

“Hey, now.” Ennoshita waves a finger at him. “I said I was sorry. I still am. So that’s why I won't let you trap yourself here for eternity.”

“It’s not a bad place to spend an eternity in.” The truth is Akaashi doesn’t like change, but Ennoshita doesn’t need to know that.

“It isn’t,” Ennoshita laughs. “But don’t you think there’s something more to this?” He gestures around them at the star-filled landscape. “Our eyes even changed when we met each other.”

“Hmm,” There’s a niggling feeling at the back of Akaashi’s mind that tells him Ennoshita is probably right. Akaashi doesn’t want him to be right though. “Maybe.”  _ Please, don’t let it be reincarnation. _

“Have you died before?”  _ Please say yes.  _ Akaashi would feel a lot better about this if at least one of them knows what they're doing. 

“No.”

“Then how do you know where to go?”

“I just have a good feeling about this direction.” Ennoshita says with a shrug.

“A good feeling.” Akaashi raises a skeptical eyebrow. Truth be told, he’s feeling good too. Despite the circumstances, he trusts Ennoshita.

After a long while they reach a place with ribbons of sheer, green light streaming from a softly glowing spring of crystal clear water and out into the sky.

“Wow.” Ennoshita gasps in wonder.

“Aurora borealis.”

“How do you know if we’re in the northern hemisphere? Might be aurora australis.” Ennoshita nudges his elbow, a grin on his face.

Akaashi can’t help the tug of his lips. It’s nice to have someone to talk to again. “An aurora.”

“Let’s walk on it.” Ennoshita starts pulling Akaashi towards the spring.

“Wait, wait. Why?” Akaashi tugs Ennoshita’s hand back. They should really think about this.

“It looks like a staircase and I feel like we need to walk on it.”

“That’s the most illogical argument I’ve ever heard.”

“Akaashi, I don’t think science can help us here.”

“Ok, that’s a fair point.” 

As they draw closer and closer to the spring Akaashi unconsciously tightens his grip. The aurora looks very thin. What if they fall? If they fall where do they end up? What if they get separated? A million worst case scenarios flicker through Akaashi’s head. Theoretically he shouldn’t be worried since he’s already dead and has nothing to lose. However, his worried mind tells him if something bad happens it will last an eternity precisely because he’s dead.

They reach the root of the aurora and Ennoshita squeezes Akaashi’s hand. “I won’t let go. So trust me, ok?”

Akaashi stares at him blankly, unsure how to react. He’s still afraid.

Ennoshita rests his other hand on Akaashi’s shoulder, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Admits Akaashi quietly.

“Then when we walk on the aurora look only at me,” Ennoshita presses Akaashi’s hand to his cheek. Ennoshita’s cheek feels warm and solid. Real. “We’ll be fine and I’ll never let go.”

As soon as Ennoshita reaches the aurora smoke dissipates and a foot lands solidly on its knife-thin edge. Then another foot. And another pair, this time it’s Akaashi’s.

He expects the aurora to feel hard and cold on his feet. Instead it’s like walking on a soft fur rug. It feels nice.

They keep walking higher and higher on this knife-edge aurora that lights them up with a soft green glow. At the very end of the aurora in the distance they see a ball of white and gold fire. Tongues of flame dancing on its surface. It should be blinding, but it gently caresses the eyes with all the tenderness of a mother’s touch.

“Is that the sun?” Asks Akaashi. It looks nothing like pictures taken by telescopes. Then again, this is a world where stars talk, people cry universes and walk on aurorae. 

Akaashi’s question startles Ennoshita and his head jerks sharply, “Huh?”

“Do you think that’s the sun?”

“Y-yeah.”

Akaashi frowns and stares at the back of Ennoshita’s head. He hopes he’s not falling asleep. 

They continue walking in silence for a bit when Akaashi makes an interesting observation, “Your ears are burning red.”

“They are?!” He slaps his free hand over an ear. Then red starts creeping down his neck.

Akaashi stifles a laugh and swings Ennoshita’s hand between them, “Ennoshita, are you embarrassed?”

“Neither of us are wearing anything,” Ennoshita mutters. “Not even pants.”

Laughter bubbles forth from Akaashi’s throat. It’s a light, happy sound like a creek in summer. “We’re in a strange and beautiful place and you’re worried about pants.” He’s laughing so much tears are coming out.

“Stop laughing!” Ennoshita becomes a shade redder.

“Why does it matter though? We’re both dead so we can do whatever we want. That includes not wearing pants.”

“You must have been very strict with yourself when you were alive to be this free.”

“I was. There were so many rules and half of them didn’t even matter. They made things less efficient.” Here there are no rules. Akaashi feels like he is free to be himself without anyone’s expectations caging him in. Since Ennoshita is in the same boat because of a shared (and unfortunate) experience he doesn’t feel the need to conform to the usual rules.

They kept their back and forth like that for a while. Talking about who they were when they were alive. Akaashi discovers Ennoshita also played volleyball. They might have even passed each other going to matches. What a small world.

Finally, they reach the end. Ennoshita holds out his palm and the flames lick around his hand. It doesn’t hurt. There’s an overwhelming feeling that this is  _ it _ . This feels right.

Akaashi tugs back on his hand. “Are you sure about this?”

Ennoshita looks over his shoulder, “Yes, do you still want to follow me?”

Akaashi nods.

They fall into the sun. Flames enfolding them in soft white-gold light.

True to his word, Ennoshita never let go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of EnnoAka weekend ^w^ Hopefully you guys had a good time with this fic as well. It was definitely fun to write OAO Let's hope we have another EnnoAka event some time!!

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter sets up the next two where we'll finally have a bit of EnnoAka happening~~ 
> 
> What do you think? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
